Dancing at Yule
by RareChibiRyuu
Summary: In which Ron notices and Neville gets to dance. Neville/Harry Companion fic to Started in Herbology. I recommend that you read that first but it's not TOO important which one you start with. (I hope) This summary stinks, sorry.


**Here I am again! **

**Pairing: Neville/Harry (I'm sort of addicted right now)**

**Warnings: Light Slash and kissing. Fluff, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Additional Information: This fic is a sort of companion to Started in Herbology. Some things might be confusing if you haven't read that already. **

**Amusez-vous!**

Ron Weasley wasn't very observant. Everyone knew it, including himself, and all accepted and even expected that Ron would be the last to know anything. However, there were notable exceptions. Harry Potter was one such exception. The gangly red-head could spot a foul mood brewing on that brother (as he was considered to all the Weasley children) a mile off and act accordingly. He had learned what he had dubbed "Harry-Speak" and was probably the only person alive who could correctly guess everything he needed to in a situation to help Harry.

That was why Ron Weasley was the first person to know that Harry Potter was in love with Neville Longbottom. The small teen didn't outwardly show it if you did not know what to look for, but the red-head did and it was glaringly obvious. Perhaps, he mused. Perhaps this is how Hermione felt when he was being slow to pick something up.

Harry had many habits, but biting his lip was not – or had not – been one of them. But there he was, shooting fleeting glances at Neville and biting his lip. His posture was just slightly changed, head tilted a little to the right in seeming confusion while he appeared to be doing last-minute homework. No one who knew him half as well as Ron would see anything strange. Harry did not normally do homework in front of people and so any differences could be attributed to that.

Other slight changes were speech patterns. Harry had always been a hesitant speaker. He did not over-think about what he wanted to say and he certainly never stuttered (anymore) but he always hesitated, as though he expected to be told he was not allowed to talk. Ron blamed the Dursley's for that. However, around Neville, the dark-haired boy was a chatterbox. Even when he wasn't speaking directly to the kid, just having him near sent Harry rolling. Not even Ron could do that.

The last thing was the laugh. It was very, extremely rare for Harry to truly laugh. Ron, himself, had never managed it. The twins did it once but didn't seem to notice anything because to them, a laugh was a laugh was a laugh. Hermione only heard it that one time in Herbology, second year, and that was because Neville had done it.

Ron wondered if Neville knew how often he managed to make Harry laugh. Harry always held it in until he got somewhere alone (he considered it an ugly sound and refused to willingly let people listen) and then he would laugh for a while. Ron knew this because he had followed the other a few times.

Initially, the red-head was jealous. Harry was _his _friend. He was his _brother_! Why couldn't Ron, his best friend, make him laugh like that when _Neville Longbottom_ could? _Longbottom_? But then, Harry would smile in that different way when Neville was mentioned and the taller boy could care less, as long as that smile stuck around.

As long as Harry was happy.

Currently, it was only a few days before the Yule Ball and Ron was just about ready to smash Neville's face into a wall covered in Liquid Luck and tell him to _get a move on_! Not that he really needed that potion because the gangly teen was certain Harry would say yes and then proceed to babble subtly about it to _him_, to which he would pretend like he had no clue what was going on.

He was sitting in the common room, waiting for Harry to return from the Dormitory so that he could continue to beat the other in chess. If there was one thing Ron was proud of, it was his chess ability. Well, not so much the chess as his strategic mindset. It was an area that both Harry and Hermione lacked skill in. It was something all his own.

When a few minutes passed by without any sign of the others return, Ron huffed and made his way up the stairs to help. As he neared the door though, he heard Harry Laugh. It was _the _laugh and was a sure sign that Neville was around. So when he finally reached the door, he did not open it. Instead, he rested his ear lightly against the wood and listened.

"… have… cute laugh."

That was Neville, who sounded sheepish, and Ron's eye went wide. _Was this it? Was this _it? Next he heard Harry, but could not tell what he was saying until a loud shout about cheese filtered out and Ron raised both brows in confusion. More muffled words were exchanged for a little bit before things got good, in Ron's opinion.

"So… want to… me?" If he wasn't mistaken, those were date question words. Of course, it might have been wishful thinking on his part. Before he could think further on that, a loud, happy "Yes, of course!" filled his ears and Ron couldn't resist the fist pump and a silent 'yes' of his own. As quietly as he could, he shuffled back down the stairs and threw himself back into a plush armchair just as the rapid thudding of Harry's footfalls down the stairs reached him.

Harry burst into the common room with a radiant smile and wide, excited eyes. It was a good thing they had already discussed the fact that Harry is gay or he might have approached Ron about his new-found date differently. As it was, he ran up to the other boy and sat down on the floor right in front of him before exclaiming. "Guess what?"

Ron rolled his eyes, inwardly patting himself on the back for a good intuition to move the chess board. "You found what you were looking for, then?"

Harry looked confused for a split second before smiling sheepishly. "Well no…"

Ron laughed and leaned in a bit, eyes sparkling. "You sure, mate? You could have had Neville help, you know." He said and then watched as his words sunk in and Harry's cheeks darkened to a deep crimson. His mouth hung open in shock and his eyes opened so wide, Ron thought they might pop out. He looked like a guppy.

"You… you knew?" Harry half-whispered. He wasn't sure what to say.

"You're my honorary brother, Harry." Ron explained. "You think I wouldn't notice if you were making lovey dovey eyes at Neville Longbottom?"

Harry garnered an indignant look at this. "You haven't noticed George eyeing Theodore Nott and he's your brother, too!"

Ron's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "_What_?"

"What?" Harry looked up innocently, hands folded in his lap and hair almost looking like a halo under the circumstances. Neville entered the common room then and Harry took the opportunity to change the subject, but Ron stored that bit of information for later. "But yeah, Neville and I are going to Yule together."

Neville smiled at that and situated himself on the chair right across from Ron, where Harry usually sat for their chess games. Harry shuffled backwards and leaned lightly against Neville, who was pleasantly surprised.

Ron was thrown. It was a wonder how no one saw it how good they were together, even when they weren't together. They just seemed so right!

For the rest of the evening, they sat and chatted. Very few noticed Harry and Neville and how they sat but those who did were very surprised, including Hermione, though she was very happy with it after the shock.

Merlin knew what reactions awaited them at Yule.

NLHPNLHPNLHP

Neville was not as nervous as he thought he would be. And Harry was freaking out more than Neville thought he needed to. They were about to start the dance with the other champions and for the last few days following their kiss, the taller boy had been showing the boy-who-lived how to dance and he had gotten the basics of it. However, Neville was prepared for a few foot smashes.

Harry couldn't stay still beside him, fidgeting and babbling about random things. Neville liked that he babbled, it was cute and something Ron had informed him only happens around him. Every once in a while, Harry would grab his hand, brush his thumb lightly over a knuckle and then let go. Neville didn't know what this was for but he didn't mind so he made no comment.

When he felt another hand in his for about the ninth time, he took the opportunity to weave their fingers together and keep the hand there. He chanced a look at Harry and saw the gratitude flash across his features. Finally, the time came and Neville was the one that led them to the middle of the dance floor and proceeded to lead the entire time, dragging Harry around in a waltz. Harry was clumsy and not too thrilled until Neville got a firmer hold, bringing him closer and started talking. "Just relax."

Harry rolled his eyes, subconsciously tightening his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Easy for you to say. You've actually got talent."

"On the contrary," Neville started in a mock-pompous voice. "I've got experience. There is clearly a difference."

Harry snickered and looked around. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of Theodore Nott, who was trying and failing to stop a smile from coming to his face as George tried to woo him with all the subtlety of a rhino in a gift shop.

"George is hopeless." Harry commented softly and Neville followed his gaze before chuckling.

"Nott doesn't seem to mind."

Harry shrugged, conceding.

Most everyone at Yule had taken their new relationship pretty well. Of course, there were quite a few Slytherins and Muggleborns who really didn't like the idea but surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was not one of them. In fact, the blond had just sneered, as was usual and went back to talking with his own date, Blaize Zambini. Let it not be said that Malfoy's are hypocrites.

When the first dance was done and the Weird Sisters began playing some fast music, the couple decided it wasn't their thing and went to mingle with Ron, who had taken one of the Patil twins and was sulking.

"Hope you lot are enjoying yourselves… gits." Ron mumbled, opening a butterbeer and drinking half.

"Come on, Ron. It's your own fault you aren't having any fun." Harry scolded lightly, leaning on Neville's shoulder. Ron just grunted.

After a few more minutes of one-sided conversation, Hermione walked up with a big smile. She looked absolutely beautiful in her elegant blue dress. Harry thought it was too bad that Krum had asked her before Ron could.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she sat beside him. "You guys looked wonderful together! You should dance again when the chance comes!"

Neville nodded eagerly, ready to slow dance again and Harry nodded only because Neville was excited for it. Hermione's smile grew wider, thinking she should have brought a camera. Not long after that, Ron and Hermione got into a row and Harry decided it would be the perfect time to dance with Neville again as a slow song began. It was not a waltz so Harry just leaned against the taller boy and swayed.

"Why do they always have to fight?" Neville wondered out loud.

Harry sighed. "It's their way of dancing around their feelings. They don't want to admit that they like each other."

There was a short pause before Neville snorted. "That's stupid."

"Mm."

Harry enjoyed the comfortable silence a little longer before lifting his head and slipping his arms around Neville's neck, smiling smugly. "Well, I don't have to worry about stuff like that."

The light-haired teen grinned. "No, you don't."

Harry beamed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips. They rarely kissed around so many others although hugs and hand holding was pretty common in Gryffindor Tower. This kiss was a sort of seal to their relationship and it was maybe a little more thrilling than their second kiss because nothing topped the first.

Neville deepened the kiss with a soft exhale before taking in Harry's sent of rain and cinnamon. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing him.

The wolf whistle that left George Weasley's mouth went unnoticed.

**And again! I hope you guys liked it! Lullaby Lilies were not mentioned again, although I thought about putting in a scene with some. I do like them very much! If something doesn't add up, please tell me and I will try to modify it as best I can! I'm ten times more awake now then I was when I wrote the other fic.**


End file.
